For example, in PTL 1, in a two-cylinder type rotary compressor, a technique is described in which heating of inlet refrigerant in inlet chamber sides of a lower cylinder and an upper cylinder by compressed refrigerant is suppressed, by a refrigerant path hole in which high-temperature compressed refrigerant compressed by the lower cylinder and discharged from a lower discharge hole flows from a lower end plate cover chamber (lower muffler chamber) to an upper end plate cover chamber (upper Muffler chamber) being disposed in a position away from the inlet chamber sides of the lower cylinder and the upper cylinder, and thus compressor efficiency is improved.
In addition, in PTL 2, a technique is described in which it is suppressed that high-temperature compressed refrigerant compressed by a lower cylinder and discharged from a lower discharge hole heats a lower end plate and inlet refrigerant in an inlet chamber of the lower cylinder is heated, and thus compressor efficiency is improved.